


The Meeting

by mintyah



Series: Take My Hand If You Feel It Too [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was like fire dancing across his skin, an electrical current flitting through his veins. His heart beat sped up, each thud loud in his ears and doubled as he felt Jisoo’s do the same.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read the original TMH fic but want to read this i suggest you head here http://archiveofourown.org/works/4450823/chapters/10111658 and read that first.
> 
> comes directly after the end of TMH.

Jeonghan saw him the moment he appeared at the top of the escalator.

He was tucking his passport into a pocket in his bag and rummaging around inside for something. An inkling told him it was breath mints. A second later Jisoo pulled out some tic tacs and Jeonghan laughed to himself.  
  
He didn’t completely need the connection to understand Jisoo.

His heart was racing, his palms clammy, every nerve in his body felt like it was singing. Every cell pulling him in Jisoo’s direction.   
He was at the bottom of the escalator now, standing to the side, his eyes were closed and he appeared to be taking a deep calming breath.   
Jeonghan wanted to run over to him right that second but he said he’d wait. So he’d wait, and Jisoo would find him.

He didn’t have to wait long.

As soon as Jisoo opened his eyes he felt his gaze zero in on him like a physical weight.  
When their eyes met the connection flared.

It was like fire dancing across his skin, an electrical current flitting through his veins. His heart beat sped up, each thud loud in his ears and doubled as he felt Jisoo’s do the same. Somehow proximity made the sensation stronger. Made everything fuzzy in comparison to what they were feeling together

His vision blurred. He could see himself from across the room, from Jisoo’s perspective as he walked closer.  
Jeonghan could feel Jisoo’s thrill, the stuttering thoughts about him jumping around haphazardly, all brimming with affection and joy so pure Jeonghan was sure his vision would white out. 

It wavered again, a back and forth exchange. Jisoo was within him now looking back at himself and Jeonghan made sure to fill himself with every ounce of love he felt for him in that moment, every stray thought about Jisoo that left him in awe.  
It echoed between them. All the anxiety and love, the rush, the happiness. It played on repeat through the connection while they began to make their way towards each other, unable to stay still any longer, Jeonghan ran through the throng of people surrounding baggage claim.

And then Jisoo was there in front of him. Not a foot away. In the flesh. Real. True. Everything he had wanted and imagined.

He was tired from the long plane ride. Jeonghan could see it in the bags under his eyes and the dryness of his skin. His hair was messed up in tufts and his clothes were all wrinkled from being slept in.   
He was exquisite.

Jisoo’s breathing was quick and sharp as though he’d run a marathon, Jeonghan could feel his own chest rise and fall rapidly and knew his breathing was the same. The connection was still going twice as strong as usual, still keeping them on their toes, making colours brighter, sounds louder, every motion around them a blur. Jeonghan wondered if it would always be like this.

They stood there together, silently for a moment. The world around them out of focus as they leaned in towards the other.   
Jeonghan reached out, slowly but with purpose, Jisoo’s eyes locked with his, pupils dilating and lips parting. He reached out the way Jisoo had done with him the first time, grazing his fingertips down his cheek. It was no phantom touch this time, not anymore, just skin on skin.   
It was him touching, he could feel the velvet softness there, but it was doubled and felt like being touched in return. It was overwhelming and exciting, Jeonghan wanted nothing more than to map out every inch of him.

“Oh-” Jisoo breathed out reaching up to rest his fingertips lightly against Jeonghan’s still against his cheek “-you’re really  _here_.” His voice cracked on the last word, broken with emotion.  
Jeonghan could hear the English come from his lips but the Korean in his mind, it was fascinating but he had more important things to worry about at the moment.  
Like the curve of Jisoo’s throat and the texture of his hair.  

He breathed out raggedly and nodded vigorously in response. And in sync they both stepped inwards, together as one, closer and closer, each other’s yearning reverberating between them.

Jisoo nuzzled his face against the palm of Jeonghan’s hand savoring the sensation, of finally,  _finally_ being able to touch. Softly he brushed his lips against the pad of Jeonghan’s thumb and whatever control Jeonghan had had left was gone.

Clutching Jisoo close he brought their foreheads together, letting his hands wander through his fluffy hair. Jisoo held his face tenderly, stroking along his jaw and around the shell of his ear.  
At every point their flesh touched a tingle trailed in its wake and Jeonghan couldn’t tell if it was the connection or just how it felt to be close to someone you loved.

And suddenly he was very aware that they were in a public place, an airport at that, surrounded by hundreds of people.  
Jisoo complained with psychic nudges and a ‘ _airports are known for loving reunions, Jeonghan.’_

Jeonghan smiled shyly at him but still pulled away and glanced sheepishly at the mixture of staring tourists and locals alike. They probably seemed a little bizarre just standing there holding each other’s faces and smiling like idiots.  
In his mind Jisoo whined and clung to him. He obviously didn’t care, his thoughts were loud and his intent was clear, Jeonghan could almost blush.  
He whispered promises for later and quickly found Jisoo’s luggage.

“Let’s go home.” 

Jisoo laughed brilliantly and loudly “Home. Our home. That we’re going to live in, together!” His eyes were crinkled closed and his cheeks were plump and full with happiness.

Jeonghan felt the thread between them tighten and pulse pleasantly.

He twined his fingers with Jisoo’s and felt the little zaps of electricity shoot up his arm as he began to lead him outside to the car.   
“Yes, our home.”


End file.
